


Prognosis: Fucked

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor has a slight problem; which he blames entirely on his husbandWell, on both of them, actually
Relationships: Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Prognosis: Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!  
> Tis the day of my birth; so here! Have a fanfic from me, for me(?) To celebrate me(?)  
> Idk, I lost track
> 
> I love you all and I really miss you all too  
> I'm sorry I havent been around much in the Endless Summer fandom; I've had some dark fics to write and couldn't make them ES because I love the gang so much and then... so much has happened too
> 
> But I really do miss you all and love you all SO much ❤  
> Thanks for reading, if you are still here and I havent lost you all 
> 
> x My love to you all x  
> x Always x

**Prognosis: Fucked.**

Taylor shifted in his seat, pouting at the inescapable discomfort he felt; while Jake smirked at him from the opposite seat. “Stop it.” He muttered petulantly, flitting a childish grimace at his husband.

“What?” Jake replied innocently, though his smirk grew more pronounced at Taylor’s insistent squirming. “I ain’t doin’ nothin’ but waitin’ with ya, make sure everythin’-”

“You’re smirking.” Taylor hissed, narrowing his eyes as Jake snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his still growing grin.

“I’m  _ smilin’, _ ” Jake countered, reaching across the small distance between them with his foot to nudge at Taylor’s playfully. “Like I always do, whenever I look at ya.”

Taylor scowled at Jake’s lopsided grin. “Stop being so sickeningly sweet, I’m mad at you.” He grumbled, pointedly turning his head to look away from his lover… though he did not remove his foot from Jake’s playful nudging.

“The hell’re ya mad at  _ me  _ for?” Jake demanded, his clear eyes sparkling with mischief.

“ _ Because this is all your fault. _ ” Taylor hissed, throwing another scowl over at Jake again.

“Ya don’t know that.” Jake countered, his grin all but splitting his face. “Could be somethin’ totally unrelated.”

“Like hell it is.” Taylor muttered, rolling his eyes and grimacing as he tried to get comfortable. “You and your damned… military precision…” he grumbled to himself, as Jake snorted and grinned stupidly.

“C’mon, Boy Scout…” he snickered, hiding his grin behind his hand. “Ya can’t say ya di’nt enjoy it at the time… any of the times.”

Taylor flushed with a pretty dusting of pink, his lips parting with a sarcastic rebuke, when a door opened a short distance away. “Taylor McKenzie?” called a short, balding man with a pinched in face, his beady eyes looking around the waiting room with tired expectation.

“Uh, y-yes…” Taylor replied shyly, biting his lip uncertainly as he pushed to his feet with a wince. He glanced at Jake when his husband came to stand beside him, his hand slipping naturally into his own and squeezing in gentle support. “We’re so finishing this later.” Taylor pouted petulantly.

Jake chuckled quietly and nuzzled Taylor’s temple softly. “Anythin’ ya say, Boy Scout.” He replied, holding his hand as they walked the short distance to where the short man was waiting to wave them into the small room he’d appeared from.

“Very well, then,” the man coughed as he closed the door behind them, raising a brow as he followed them across the room and noticed Taylor’s wince of discomfort as he perched on the edge of a chair. “How can I help today, mister McKenzie?”

Taylor glanced at Jake, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he licked his lips nervously. “Um,” he began uncertainly, taking in a deep breath as Jake squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I uh, I have s-some pain… c-coming from my, uh, well… my uh, ass…” he mumbled, his face flaming with embarrassment.

“I see,” the short man replied; Doctor Gaulton, Taylor read on a small badge pinned on the breast pocket of his shirt. “What kind of pain are you experiencing, and how long has it been persisting?” He asked professionally, as Taylor sucked in a deep breath and tried to push away his embarrassment.

“Um, only… only a day or so. It's like a kind of throbbing, but there's some spikes and sharp pains too, uh… mostly from my uh, my-my… prostate.” He said, biting his lip guiltily. Doctors always made him feel guilty of something; like enjoying life to the fullest. "I uh, I don't like to take risks with health, so I came straight away." He babbled, feeling like an idiot for being so unusually embarrassed. 

Taylor squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, glancing over at Jake when he squeezed Taylor's hand again, his thumb sweeping gently over the soft skin on the back of his hand; reassuring and calming… and mildly infuriating, if only because Jake  _ always _ made Taylor feel horny, no matter how he touched him.

"Very well," the doctor replied, taking a few final notes and rising from behind his desk. "Let's take a look, shall we? If you could loosen and lower your trousers; and lay on the table, facing the wall, please."

Taylor wrinkled his nose, glancing at Jake with a faint pout. "Hey, least I bought ya dinner first." He said, lifting Taylor's hand and kissing it gently; releasing him a moment later so he could rise with another small wince and follow the doctor over to the table.

Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself about dumbass husbands and their stupid egos, as he undid his trousers and carefully lifted himself onto the table, facing the wall as asked; before lowering his trousers to expose his ass.

His face flamed with embarrassment, not because he wasn't used to exposing his ass to strange men; his husband was the king of strange as a rule, but it was different exposing his ass to someone who wasn't about to stick their dick in it.

"Alright, mister McKenzie, I'm going to check for any abnormalities now," the doctor warned, as Taylor nodded with unusual shyness, at the snap of a rubber glove. "There may be some discomfort; and I'm using some gel, which may be a little cold…"

Taylor grit his teeth. Cool gel and a finger in his ass wasn't exactly that discomforting to him; but the fact it was a stranger?  _ That _ was a little awkward.

Jake was right; at least he'd bought Taylor dinner first.

He tried to breathe normally as the doctor's free hand rested lightly on his hip, his other hand smearing a small amount of cold gel along the crease of his ass, before pressing inside. He hissed and bit his lip; willing himself not to get excited at the intrusion. Jake would never shut up if he saw Taylor got a hard on from a prostate exam.

"Sorry," the doctor murmured, thinking Taylor had felt some discomfort. 

Taylor almost laughed at the thought, except he heard Jake snickering behind him; so he promptly bit his lip harder and tried to ignore his jerk of a husband.

"You'll have to excuse me if I sound rude, mister McKenzie," the doctor said, his finger prodding gently at Taylor's prostate, as he winced and shifted away in discomfort. "But, do you ever engage in anal sex?"

Taylor flushed guiltily, burning with embarrassment as Jake barely covered a loud snort of laughter with a cough. "Um…" he hedged, wincing again as the doctor eased his finger from his ass. "I… I mean, a little..?  _ Ahem… _ "

"No need for embarrassment, mister McKenzie, I've seen much worse than an inflamed prostate in my days." The doctor chuckled, the first sign of any kind of personality beneath his cool facade. "Alright, you may redress and get down now."

Taylor cleared his throat and pulled his trousers up, gritting his teeth as he tried; and failed, to hide a wince, before carefully rolling over and slipping his feet to the floor. "Um… inflamed..?" He repeated, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Jake's smug face, who patiently sat waiting for him to return to his seat.

"Yes, I am afraid so, mister McKenzie." The doctor said, already typing quickly on his computer. "I shall prescribe you with an ointment which must be applied directly… I expect your uh," he paused, raising a brow at Jake expectantly.

"Husband." Jake supplied smugly, grinning lopsidedly, as he watched Taylor perch delicately on the corner of his chair and reaching to stroke the back of his hand gently. "An' I see where ya goin' here, Doc... I can apply it for him, yeah."

Taylor fought to keep the pout from his face, biting his lip with the effort as he attempted a nonchalant shrug. "I suppose it's the  _ lea _ st you could do." He griped snidely, pointedly not looking at his husband and pretending not to notice Jake's low chuckle.

"Alright then," doctor Gaulton said, tapping his keyboard a final time before a printer in the corner of the room began to whirl busily. "Apply twice a day for two weeks; and… I'm afraid you'll have to avoid any sexual intercourse until the end of that time. If the pain persists after that, please return and-"

" _ Two weeks _ ?!" Taylor yelped, his eyes widening comically as he tried to process the orders which the doctor had given him. "You want me to give up sex… for  _ two weeks?!" _ He demanded of the doctor, whose lips twitch as Taylor whirled on his husband with a filthy scowl. "I  _ told _ you! Jacob Lucas McKenzie… this is  _ all your fault _ !" He fumed, gasping faintly when he shifted too quickly in his seat and a small jolt of pain shot through his scrotum.

Jake licked his lips, seeming torn between genuine concern for his husband; and endless amusement at his current predicament. "Well, I can't exactly help it if I take my duties in satisfyin' ya seriously, can I, Boy Scout?" He finally asked, spreading his palms innocently as he tried not to laugh, his clear eyes lit with amusement.

Taylor scowled at his husband irritably. "Stop saying sweet things, I'm trying to stay mad at you." He grumbled petulantly. 

Jake grinned smugly. "Ya know that ain't possible, Boy Scout." He chuckled, reaching for Taylor's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to ya." He promised.

"What, in  _ two weeks?" _ Taylor spat in disgust, shaking his head as he tugged his hand free with a sulky pout.

Jake lifted Taylor's hand to his lips for a kiss, if only to hide his smirk. He was about to speak when the doctor offered the prescription printout to Taylor. "Here you go," he said, rising from behind his desk. "Again, if the pain persists, don't hesitate to return and we'll book you in for some scans and some tests."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure it will be just  _ fine _ by then." Taylor snarked, rising from his seat himself. 

" _ Ahem _ , yeah…" Jake agreed with a cough, fighting the amused twitch of his lips. "For a 'lil while." He added in a quick mutter, glancing away from his husband when Taylor shot him a waspish look.

"Laugh it up,  _ Top Gun _ ," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not the only one who  _ won _ ' _ t _ be getting laid for the next two weeks." He said childishly, scowling when Jake continued to grin smugly; even if he did try to hide it by keeping his face averted.

A weary sigh from the doctor made Taylor blush with embarrassment. He cleared his throat and straightened, as he tucked his prescription carefully into his pocket. "Uh, thankyou… doctor." He coughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he turned away and stepped around the chairs he and Jake had occupied, taking his husbands hand without thinking when Jake opened the door for him. " _ This doesn't mean you're forgiven, Top Gun _ ." He hissed beneath his breath.

Jake saluted with his free hand as he helped Taylor pass him into the hall. "Wouldn't dream of it, Boy Scout." He chuckled, licking his lips as he finally allowed his grin to spread across his face. "Now, let's go get ya cute 'lil butt some nice cool ointment, 'eh?" He said innocently.

Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are way too smug about this," he huffed, pouting as they walked down the hall to the main entrance. "Why the hell do I love you so damn much?"

Jake's grin grew, his clear eyes glittering with mischief as he held the front door open for Taylor. "'Cause," he said, leaning closer so he could whisper in Taylor's ear as he passed. "Ain't no one can nail ya like I do."

As Jake let the door close behind them, Taylor felt his face flame; and yet... he made no attempt to deny his husbands crude assumption.

"I swear, you are the  _ most _ embarrassing man to  _ ever _ have to visit a pharmacy with." Taylor complained as they walked through their apartment door an hour later. "Or the doctor, come to think of it… or just, to be out in public with at all."

Jake's grin was still wide across his face, his amusement palpable as a smug aura all around him. "I dunno what ya so sure 'bout," he snickered, kicking the door closed behind them with his heel. "All I did was hold ya hand an' make sure ya knew how much I love ya."

Taylor tossed a small paper bag onto the kitchen counter, turning to scowl at his husband in exasperation. "You spent  _ twenty minutes _ talking to the pharmacist about erectile dysfunction." 

Jake spread his palms innocently. "Hey, 's an important topic of conversation! Better to be well informed an' all…" he said easily, brushing past Taylor and quickly catching his cheek with a light kiss.

"Jake, please… you've never suffered erectile dysfunction in your  _ life _ ," Taylor scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The day your dick doesn't stand to attention;  _ on command, _ is the day that hell freezes over." He snorted, shaking his head as he giggled quietly at his own joke.

Jake grinned as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Well, lucky for  _ you _ , 's nice an' sunny an' warm outside today." He said, winking as he unscrewed the cap of his and tossed it on the side, taking a large swig of the cool liquid as he waved a hand at Taylor thoughtfully. "Though I know ya might not be able to tell, bein' as ya all bundled up like an eskimo or somethin'."

Taylor frowned, glancing down at himself in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not… I literally have only a t-shirt and jeans on, how the hell does that make me an eskimo?"

Jake shrugged his shoulder and grinned over the top of his beer, taking a quick pull of the cool liquid before half turning to set it on the side behind him. "Well," he said, pushing away from the side and sauntering over to his husband, his hands rising to the waistband of Taylor's jeans. "I mean, seein' as ya gonna be needin' me to apply a 'lil some of this to the uh,  _ afflicted area _ , for ya… yeah, ya definitely wearin' way too many layers."

Taylor's lips twitched with amusement, his irritation soothed by the ever present exasperation he felt toward his idiot husband. "Have you been having Aleister teach you big words again?" He asked, his lips finally curling into a smile as Jake wound his arms around Taylor's waist, his own arms rising around his husband's shoulders.

"Maybe…" Jake conceded, grinning as he ducked to shuffle his lips across Taylor's throat, his stubble tickling the sensitive flesh and making him shiver. "Ya gettin' turned on by my  _ intuitive mind _ ?" 

Taylor laughed. "Maybe…" he admitted, shifting uncomfortably as his body did in fact, begin to react to his husbands idiotic behaviour. "But it might just be the thought of your finger in my ass, sometime in the next five minutes as opposed to the big, smarty pants words." He teased, snickering when Jake surfaced from his throat and cupping his stubbled cheeks fondly. "Guess we'll just  _ never know _ ." 

"Hmm," Jake smirked, leaning closer to tease Taylor's lips with a soft, unhurried kiss. " _ Indubitably. _ "

Taylor laughed, pulling away. "How does  _ that  _ even fit in this conversation?" He snorted.

Jake shrugged his shoulder. "Did it work?" He asked, raising a brow.

Taylor squirmed guiltily, hesitating as he took stock of his body. "... yes." He admitted petulantly, biting his lip as Jake laughed.

"'S all that matters then." He chuckled, claiming Taylor's lips in a deep kiss which stole his breath and left the redhead dizzily clutching at his jacket lapels. "C'mon then," he said as he at last pulled away, his breathing heavy as Taylor blinked at him dazedly. "Ointment, right?" He said, raising a brow innocently, as he grabbed the paper bag beside them and watched Taylor try to catch up with him.

"Uh, right…" he murmured, clearing his throat as he shifted his weight awkwardly. "I mean, here..?" He blurted, as Jake barked with laughter.

"I ain't opposed to a 'lil  _ culinary wizardry _ every now an' then," Jake murmured, smirking when Taylor's expression flit between confused, aroused and exasperated. "But I think, for this first time an' all, ya might wanna be lyin' down." He chuckled, playfully swatting the back of Taylor's thigh; considerately avoiding his ass.

Taylor frowned at Jake irritably. "I hate it when you do that." He finally announced, turning away with a huff and storming ahead to the bedroom.

Jake's smirk grew. "No ya don't. " He chuckled knowingly, following after his husband dutifully.

Taylor huffed and folded his arms over his chest as he stalked into the bedroom, pouting as he undid his jeans and kicked them off in the corner of the room. "I'm going to take a shower first," he muttered, dropping his underwear and t-shirt with his jeans.

"Seems kinda pointless if ya ask me, but whatever ya want." Jake said easily as he entered the room, grinning as Taylor raised a brow, before breezing away into the en suite shower room. "Ya only gonna need another, after I get done with ya." He chuckled to himself lowly, once he was certain the water had started up.

Jake set the prescription bag on the bedside table, simultaneously shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it aside, pausing thoughtfully when he thought he heard a sound similar to that of the front door. He pulled off his t-shirt slowly, listening intently and picking up the faint sounds of approaching footsteps. He stepped back to the doorway, raising a brow as he poked his head back into the hallway. "Might've known  _ you'd _ turn up, just when the fun was 'bout to start." He snorted, grinning at the figure who was sauntering toward him smugly. "The hell'd you get back?" He asked, stepping forward to wrap his arms around them tightly and capture their lips in a heated, relieved kiss.

The newcomer chuckled as he gently drew back, knocking his forehead to Jake's and sighing wearily. "'Bout… fifteen minutes ago?" He huffed quietly, grinning as he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Was supposed to stick 'round an' clean up Delilah Two, but uh… well, I was pretty keen on gettin' back, ya know..?"

Jake grinned and licked his lips playfully. "Oh, yeah?" He mused, flicking his eyes over the other man thoughtfully. "Well... I hope ya ain't come rushin' back, just in the hope of gettin' ya dick into a certain, tasty piece of ass…" he teased, his grin growing as he glanced over his shoulder toward the end suite door, where the faint sound of singing could be heard. "Damn, Mike… he's gonna be stoked to see ya, but uh, he's got a manor bee in his bonnet, right 'bout now…"

Mike's brows rose slowly, a grin spreading on his lips as he chuckled. "What's he done now?" He wondered aloud.

"Got himself an inflamed prostate." Jake admitted, as Mike barked a rough laugh, his eyes opening to peer at Jake with amusement. "He's blamin' me, but I hardly see how 's fair… ain't like I'm his  _ only _ husband that's so damn accurate." He snickered smugly.

"Ain't like he didn't enjoy the ride, neither." Mike added, winking as Jake laughed.

"'S what I said." He snorted, the pair of them chuckling quietly as he kissed his husband again.

"Jake?" Taylor's voice called from the shower, drawing the pair to part. "Are you still there, Top Gun? I'm just drying off and I'll be ready…" 

Jake grinned, taking Mike by the hand and leading him into the bedroom. He stood Mike beside the bed, pressing a finger to his lips and winking, as he quickly opened the bedside table drawer and grabbed a small silk blindfold from within. 

Mike smirked, tipping his chin toward the en suite doorway in wordless agreement, as he began to peel his t-shirt over his head.

Taylor huffed irritably as he finished drying himself, frowning down at his semi hard dick reproachfully. "I don't know why  _ you're _ getting all excited," he grumbled sulkily and wincing briefly when he bent to dry between his thighs. "Considering we now have  _ two weeks _ of stupid…  _ celibacy _ ahead of us."

"Ya know," Jake's amused tone startled Taylor, who yelled quietly as he rose too quickly and spun to find his husband leaning in the doorway, watching him with amusement and dangling something from his fingers. "Jus' 'cause ya gotta go without my, admittedly  _ brilliant _ dick in ya ass, don't mean ya can't have no fun at all…"

Taylor pouted. "But I don't  _ want _ to go without dick in my ass…" he complained, sighing as Jake chuckled and walked over to unfold the gloomy redhead in his arms. "It's my favourite part…" he sulked petulantly, burying his face in Jake's bare shoulder.

Jake's chest rumbled with quiet amusement. "Heh, me too…" he murmured in Taylor's ear, grinning at his husbands telling shiver. "But, jus' for now… why don't ya lemme give ya a 'lil somethin' special? Maybe give ya a new fave, huh?"

"What do you- hey! Jake!" Taylor's query was cut short when he lifted his face from Jake's shoulder, his husband quickly slipping the blindfold onto his head and over his eyes.

"Trust me, Boy Scout." Jake whispered, his lips shuffling along Taylor's jawline to claim his lips in a soft kiss which promised… a whole lot of things. Very good things. Very sexy things. Very… very good and sexy things.

Taylor whined softly as Jake pulled away from their kiss, his lips hovering before Taylor's as he grinned and gently took his hands, backing away slowly to lead his now blind husband toward their bed; where Mike was already waiting, a silent, naked surprise for the redhead.

"Here… careful," Jake murmured, as Taylor trustingly allowed himself to be led. "Sit... easy now, don't want ya hurtin' that pretty 'lil-"

"Shut up, Jake…" Taylor muttered, his lips curled into a pout beneath his blindfold as he carefully eased himself to lay on the bed. He winced as he got comfortable, grimacing briefly, before Jake leaned over him to kiss him sweetly; distracting him from the inconvenient pain. " _ Mmm… _ Jake, what are you..?" He murmured, his brow furrowing above his blindfold, as Jake carefully lifted his hands; and bound them to the headboard. " _ Oooh _ , you're doing a thing…" he breathed, his dick twitching with interest as Jake grinned and kissed tickly path down over Taylor's neck and chest. 

"Only the best for ya, Boy Scout…" he chuckled, glancing at Mike slyly; who was watching him with burning eyes; his hand around his cock and stroking himself lazily.

"Don't you think you're going a… a little overboard here?" Taylor demanded, his breath quickening as he strained weakly at his bonds. "I mean, I think this might be a little much for just… a-applying some ointment…"

"Hmm, well, first times're always s'posed to be special… right?" Jake teased, his eyes on Mike as he grinned and nodded slowly, licking his lips as Jake's tongue flicked at the pert bud of Taylor's nipple.

" _ Ah _ !" Taylor hissed, arching off the bed toward his husband's tormenting tongue. "B-but… this is supposed to be applied t-twice a day!" He protested distractedly.

"So?" Jake chuckled. "Jus' means ya gonna get one hell of a wake up each mornin'..."

"Jake-" Taylor groaned, arching beneath Jake's maddeningly teasing touches, his tongue tracing down the centre of his stomach slowly; but rising from his body before it reached the head of his rigid dick. " _ Oh… _ you bastard…" Taylor cursed with a rush of breath, biting his lip and trying to lift his hips from the bed to follow Jake, as he sat back on his heels and reached for Taylor's prescription bag.

"Heh, always." Jake snickered, pulling out the ointment and tossing the bag aside. "'S why ya love me so damn much." He added, smirking at Mike as he shuffled backward a short distance further, before slapping his palms to the backs of Taylor's thighs and pressing his knees back to his chest.

"Oh, god…" Taylor whined, panting as anticipation sparked through him like lightning in his veins. "Oh god, oh god, oh go-"

"Heh," Jake chuckled, laying on his stomach and leaning forward to drag his tongue over Taylor's ass, his eyes locked with Mike's as he leaned slowly forward. "Ya know it only goes to his head when ya call him that…" he said, winking as Mike grinned and lowered his mouth over Taylor's weeping dick, startling a gleeful cry from his unaware husband. "How many times I gotta tell ya, huh? Jus' bloody well call him Mike…"

"Oh my god… you  _ bastards! _ " Taylor gasped, trembling as Mike scraped his teeth over the underside of Taylor's dick; while Jake gently eased his tongue into his bound husband's ass. "H-how fucking long have  _ you _ been… been back?" He panted heavily, straining upward against his bindings as Mike and Jake both teased his body with merciless, glorious rapture. "And h-how fucking long have  _ you _ known about it?!"

Jake hummed as he slowly retracted his tongue from Taylor, his lips lingering at the wrinkled flesh a moment longer than was…  _ strictly _ necessary. "I dunno, how long were ya in the shower?" He asked, licking his lips as he reached for Taylor's ointment.

"Aye," Mike murmured, flicking his tongue across the head of Taylor's cock and smirking at Jake when the redhead hissed with surprise and arousal. "Jus' long enough for Grandpa to fill me in on ya, uh… ' _ lil problem _ ." He chuckled, stretching himself upwards to give his husband a passionate kiss.

" _ You're _ just as much to blame as  _ he _ is…" Taylor hissed as Mike retreated from his lips, his fingers trailing through the pre-cum which had gathered at the slit of Taylor's cock; before he sucked them into his mouth, his eyes locked with Jake's as his sandy haired lover grinned and tossed him a small bottle of lubricant. "Precise bastards… both of you…"

"Ya say that like ya didn't enjoy every second of it, Firecracker…" Mike whispered, his lips shuffling along Taylor's jaw teasingly. "Like ya didn't  _ beg _ for more…"

Taylor's body flushed with warmth beneath Mike's low whispers, unable to deny his previous pleas to both his husbands. "Yeah, well… doesn't mean you have to be so fucking  _ spot on _ all the bloody time…" he grumbled, sighing and shivering blissfully, as Mike trailed a lube slicked finger around his nipple.

"Aye?" Mike murmured, his lips dropping to Taylor's shoulder, which he grazed softly with his teeth. "Grandpa, remind me of that, next time the 'lil Princess here is  _ demandin' _ to be fucked harder, yeah?" He chuckled, closing his eyes as he bit his lip and slid a finger into his own ass.

Jake swallowed thickly, the ointment temporarily forgotten as he watched Mike tease his own ass open. "Hot damn…" he muttered, shifting across the bed slightly, so that he could suck Mike's neglected cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Mike cursed quietly, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he stretched himself and tentatively rocked his hips.

“W-what..?” Taylor frowned beneath his blindfold, his face twisting toward them as he tried to peek at whatever they were up to without him. “Hey, what the hell are you doing? Hey! Don’t you bastards  _ dare _ leave me like this to fuck without me!”

Jake gagged on Mike’s cock as he laughed, drawing back with an apologetic grin as Mike hissed and thrust three fingers deep into his own ass. “Would we  _ ever _ do a thing like that to ya, Boy Scout?” 

Taylor scowled beneath his blindfold, straining against his bonds helplessly. " _ Yes _ ." He grumbled petulantly.

"Ah, quit bein' sore…" Mike gasped, grinning as he lowered his mouth over Taylor's nipple and grazed the bud with his teeth. "Only happened the once… an' we more'n made it up to ya after…" he snickered, biting his lip as he removed his fingers from his ass and lifted himself onto his elbow. "Now…" he drawled, his lips caressing Taylor's chest softly as he nodded discreetly to Jake; as he flipped the cap from the ointment and squeezed a small amount onto the tip of his index finger. "How 'bout ya keep nice an' still… an' let Grandpa make ya feel good, yeah?"

"Wha-  _ ah _ !" Taylor gasped as Jake eased his middle finger into Taylor's ass, teasing him open before inserting the fingertip with the ointment and carefully easing it deeper into his husband. " _ Oooh… _ " he winced, but sighed with relief as the cool gel met his irritated flesh.

Jake grinned and tilted his head back as he smeared the ointment over Taylor's inflamed prostate. "There ya go…" he murmured, watching intently as Taylor's lips parted, his breath quickening as he arched gently from the bed. "Feelin' better there, Boy Scout?" He chuckled knowingly.

" _ Ohh… _ " Taylor moaned, intermittently hissing whenever a brief jolt of pain flit through him, before the ointment soothed the area. 

Jake's grin grew as he watched Taylor's squirming increase, his finger still rubbing gently over his prostate. "Somethin' botherin' ya there, Boy Scout?" He murmured innocently.

"I… I- fuck," Taylor breathed, tugging at his bound wrists helplessly. "D-don't you think this is… a little excessive?" He panted, crying out suddenly when and arching up from the bed, when Mike's warm mouth descending on his dick without warning. "Oh my god, you bastards… I'm gonna-  _ ah _ !"

"Heh, we're jus' makin' sure we take care of ya," Jake said, waving his brows at Mike suggestively. "Makin' sure ya don't feel no discomfort or nothin'... seein' as it's  _ our _ fault an' all, right?"

"You're damn fucking right it is," Taylor hissed, moaning lewdly as Mike pressed his nose flat against Taylor's groin, swallowing his cock deep into his throat. " _ Fuck _ ! Godammit, fuck me, you bastards… I- Oh god, please, you can't just … you  _ have _ to-  _ ooohh _ !"

Jake chuckled as Taylor trailed off, first into incoherent babbles; and then into soft mewls and pleas. "Damn… I always loved hearin' ya beg like that," he said quietly, shaking his head softly. "But… well, I think we oughta give ya a 'lil…  _ relief, _ hey Mike?"

Mike hummed noncommittally, dragging his teeth slowly along the underside of Taylor's dick, before reluctantly pulling away. "Aye," he rasped, rising to capture Jake's lips in a heady kiss, as Jake's finger dragged slowly over Taylor's prostate a final time; before retreating from his ass entirely.

" _ Nooo… _ " Taylor whined. "No, no, no;  _ Jaaaake _ ..!" He complained, straining his hips toward Jake's retreating finger. "Don't stop, Jake..! Please, don't-"

"Easy, Boy Scout…" Jake chuckled dryly, licking his lips as Mike pulled away, his eyes bright as he shifted himself onto his knees. "We know what'cha need."

"An', lucky for me," Mike added slyly, grinning as he slung his leg over Taylor's hips, while Jake quickly smeared lube over Taylor's dick. "Just so happens ya needs an' mine? They're pretty  _ fuckin' _ identical…" he hissed, as he shifted his ass to allow Jake to guide Taylor's dick into him.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ -" Taylor's breath exploded from him in a rush, his heart racing as the warmth of Mike's ass encompassed his dick. "Bastards… both of you, goddamn  _ bastards! _ " He choked, straining at his bonds desperately.

"Heh," Jake snickered, licking his lips as Mike tipped his head back and hummed constantly, rolling his hips as he experimented; rising and falling slowly on Taylor's hard shaft. "Ya know 's why ya love us so damn much." He chuckled.

"Shut up," Taylor hissed, snapping his hips upward to drive himself deeper into his husband. "And get this  _ goddamn _ blindfold off of me!" He hissed, panting heavily as Mike moaned and rolled his ass eagerly over Taylor's dick, his pace torturously slow as Jake curled his still slick hand around Mike's cock and stroked him slowly; raising himself on his knees to devour Mike's lips in a hungry kiss.

"Ya look fuckin' beautiful like that," he breathed as they paused for breath, his teeth teasing Mike's lips when they parted in a blissful moan. "I can't never decide which one of ya looks prettier when ridin' a dick…" he muttered, diving lower to attack Mike's throat with his hot mouth.

"Let  _ me _ fucking see, you selfish bastard!" Taylor snarled, tugging with futility at his bonds. Nobody broke free of Jake's bindings. "Goddamn it  _ get this shit off of me _ !" He demanded, almost pleading as he strained to try and touch his husband.

" _ Fuuuu- _ " Mike cursed, his ass hugging Taylor's dick tightly as he rose and fell with increasing urgency. A litany of profanity fell from his lips, enough to make a sailor blush, Taylor suspected; although the only reaction it caused among the three of them, was Jake's laughter.

Mike turned his head, twisting and ducking to recapture Jake's lips, stealing his hot and scratchy kisses from his throat. Jake's tongue was demanding; and for once, Mike was willing to submit without a fight. He moaned as Jake's hand squeezed his dick, stroking him perilously close to orgasm; and then stopping abruptly. "Fuckin' bastard…" Mike hissed, throwing his head back to the ceiling as Jake chuckled and shifted away, leaning on his elbow as he moved to kiss Taylor. 

The redhead moaned, overwhelmed by Mike's ass riding his dick, by Jake's tormenting fingers, dragging themselves lightly over his skin; and by his husband's kiss, demanding, hungry and breathtaking, as always. "Please…" he whimpered, as Jake's lips shuffled across his jaw, allowing Taylor to gulp several quick breaths of air. "Oh, please,  _ please _ , Jake… please-" 

Jake hummed dryly as he smothered the side of Taylor's neck with scratchy kisses, his fingers toying with the blindfold string. "Seein' as ya beg so damn pretty…" he chuckled, grinning as he eased the blindfold from his husbands eyes.

Taylor's deep blue eyes locked onto Mike above him, his husband's face a picture of rapture as his skin slapped against Taylor's, his lips curved into a wicked grin as he threw him a dazed wink. "Hey, Kid…" he panted softly. "Kinda fun, comin' home an' gettin' to unwrap a present like this…" he said, smirking as he squeezed the walls of his ass around Taylor's dick.

"Oh god!" Taylor hissed, his face twisting with pleasure as he snapped his hips up sharply, burying himself deep into his husband. "Oh, you bastard…" 

"Heh," Jake chuckled, kissing Taylor's shoulder. "Ya gettin' repetitive… ride nearly over already?" He snickered, glancing up at Mike and nodding discreetly.

"What? Wait!  _ Noooo, oh fuck-" _ Taylor gasped, his eyes widening as Mike straightened and set himself to a quick, rough bounce. "Fuck, fuck…  _ fuck _ , no… please, not yet…  _ not yet _ -" he gasped, turning his head toward Jake and gazing at him imploringly. "Please, Jake, please… let me go, let me… let…" he panted, closing his eyes as he cut off with a loud moan, shuddering and biting his lip as he groaned and helplessly buckled beneath Mike's determined pace. "Jake… please-" 

"'S my ass ridin' ya; an' ya callin'  _ his _ name?" Mike taunted, biting his lip and grinning as he tipped his head back, moaning quietly as Jake stroked his dick with short, rough tugs. "'S favouritism that, ya know..?"

"Shut it, ya dumbass." Jake snorted, rising to his knees as he stretched upward to silence Mike with a kiss. "Only favouritism goin' on 'ere is ya ass favourin' Boy Scout's dick." He snickered, before he thrust his tongue past Mike's lips, swallowing his moans as he scratched his fingernail over the bud of Mike's nipple.

"Jake, Mike;  _ please…" _ Taylor pleaded, tugging at his wrists urgently. "Please, let me  _ out _ of this..!"

Jake huffed at Taylor's pleas, pressing his bare chest snugly against Mike's for an intense heartbeat, before tearing himself away and lowering to kiss Taylor just as deeply; his teeth nipping at his lips in silent rebuke. "Ya  _ such _ a goddamn brat…" he hissed at the redhead, reaching to release his bindings as his hair formed a curtain around their faces.

"Sorry, not sorry!" Taylor gasped, his hands lunging to thread themselves into Jake's hair and tugging him down into another deep kiss; which was all tongue, teeth and silent, urgent demands. 

Jake groaned, pulling free of Taylor's heady kiss to knock their foreheads together. "Damn… ya somethin' else, Boy Scout." He huffed breathlessly, allowing the redhead another brief but passionate kiss, before he straightened. "Havin' fun are ya?" He asked of Mike, his voice thick as he smirked at his husband knowingly. "By my reckonin', I think ya right 'bout ready to-  _ ah! Mmmmm _ -"

"How the  _ fuck _ have you managed to keep your trousers on this long?" Taylor's petulant voice demanded, his hand rubbing at the prominent bulge of Jake's jeans. "Take them  _ off _ ." He ordered sharply.

"Ah, I-" Jake swallowed thickly, blinking dazedly as Taylor palmed roughly at his contained dick. "... I 's more focused on the two of ya… never seemed to find the time…" he said thickly, swallowing heavily as he snagged Taylor's wrist and drew his hand away from his crotch. "Amyway, 's fun as it always is to get my dick in ya somehow; pretty sure this rides almost over… maybe next time, Boy Scout…"

"Aw, shut up Grandpa… stop bein'such a fuckin' martyr." Mike croaked, slowing his pace and closing his eyes for an extended moment; shuddering as his body calmed slightly. When he opened them again, he licked his lips and reached for jake; his hands making quick work of his trouser fastenings and delving beneath his boxers to free his dick.

" _ Fuck _ -" Jake hissed, bucking into Mike's hand as his husband stroked him roughly.

"Ain't gonna take long, Kid…" Mike muttered, rolling his hips slowly, his ass squeezing Taylor's dick and startling a choked moan from the redhead. "Open up for Grandpa, hey?"

Taylor had barely enough wits left to throw his husband a withering scowl, snapping his hips upward roughly in retaliation and smirking briefly at his hiss of pleasure. "Contrary to your  _ dumbass _ beliefs, Grandpa is not as sexy as Daddy…" he grumbled petulantly, though he obediently opened his mouth and leaned forward.

"Heh, whatever ya say, Kid…" Mike chuckled, his fingers digging into Jake's hip as he guided his dick to Taylor's waiting mouth; the redhead moaning appreciatively as he tasted his husband’s pre-cum on his tongue.

" _ Shit _ …" Jake cursed, licking his lips and rocking his hips carefully, his clear eyes intently focused on Taylor, as he sucked his cock hungrily. " _ Damn _ , Boy Scout…" he breathed, swallowing thickly as Taylor flicked his eyes up to Jake's; his expression far too innocent for someone currently occupied with sucking dick. " _ Fuck me _ …" he panted, a shiver rippling up his spine as his long neglected cock was stimulated by his husband.

"Heh, next time." Mike whispered in his ear, his lips soft as they met Jake's briefly; before he leaned forward over Taylor. "Hey, Kid… share with Daddy," he murmured, smirking at Taylor as he flashed him an irritated look, though he ultimately relented and allowed Mike equal access to Jake's dick.

" _ Jesus… fuckin'-"  _ Jake blurted, gasping as his hands tangled in the short hair at the back of both Taylor and Mike's necks, his breathing irregular as he stared at his husbands; their tongues flicking at each other playfully, before continuing to trace along either side of his dick. " _ Bloody hell-" _ he choked, licking his lips quickly as the hot rush of his orgasm spiralled through his gut.

"Damn… well, if this ain't the way to live, I dunno what the hell is." He huffed, biting his lip as Taylor peeked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes darkened by imminent release. "Heh," he panted, releasing Taylor and Mike as he instead reached to stroke his dick, batting their noses aside with a grin as he raised a brow. "Anybody wanna drink? 'S on me… well," he chuckled darkly, his chest hitching as his thoughts clouded with a white haze. "'S  _ on _ ya'll… but I'm happy to… provid-  _ fuck _ -"

Jake sucked in a sharp breath, his stomach twitching as his cock pulsed in his hand, spilling warm bursts of cum over Taylor's lips. " _ Fuck…" _ he choked, rasping for breath as he squeezed and stroked the last of his his release from his dick; and then dropping back to his sit on his heels heavily.

"Mmm…" Taylor hummed, licking his lips and smirking as Mike descended upon him hungrily, arching his back and grinding his ass down on Taylor's cock as he devoured his mouth in a demanding kiss, eager to share the spoils of their husband's orgasm. " _ Ohhh _ …" he sighed, his fingers clutching at Mike's forearms as the other man's lips finally drifted down his jaw and throat, closing his eyes as he thrust upward in a rapid burst of haste. "Oh  _ fuck _ … oh  _ god… _ "

Jake chuckled as he watched Taylor's face range through various expressions, each more blissful and needy than the last. He glanced at Mike, hovering over the redhead and pressing his forehead to the pillow over Taylor's shoulder; the pair moving with a clear, rising urgency. "Ain't gonna be no livin' with him, if ya keep callin' him that, Boy Scout." He teased, smirking deviously as he crawled around the edge of the pair, smearing two fingers with some of the lube which lay discarded beside them; before turning his head to watch the pair, as he slid both fingers into Mike.

"Ya fuckin' cheatin'  _ bastard! _ " Mike hissed, growling as he bit Taylor's shoulder softly. "I was gonna be last man standin'..."

"Heh, probably still gonna be…" Jake laughed wickedly, eyeing Taylor knowingly, as he frantically squirmed and clawed at Mike's arms. "This jus' means I get to feel the both of ya comin' undone." He snickered kissing Mike's shoulder, as he locked his eyes onto Taylor.

"...  _ bastard… _ " the redhead choked, his brow furrowing as he tried and failed to resist the added stimulation of his dick by Jake's fingers. With a needy cry, Taylor's body stiffened; and then his hands were gripped tight enough over Mike's ass that the skin beneath turned white. " _ Ohh! _ "

Jake grinned as he felt Taylor's cock pulse and throb beneath his added touch, his release warm and sticky against his fingertips, as he slowly inched them closer to his goal. "Hey Mike," he snickered, grazing his teeth playfully over his shoulder. "Want a 'lil  _ ointment _ ?" 

"Fuck  _ you _ , ya bloody- ah! Aaah,  _ fuuuck _ -" Mike's cursing dissolved into a litany of praise and pleas as Jake first nudged and then massaged his prostate; pushing him the final short distance to the orgasm which he'd been resisting. Mike arched over Taylor, the redhead cupping his face between his palms and drawing him to his lips, eagerly kissing him through his orgasm, as his cock pulsed and spilt his release between them. 

"Ah, nothin' like seein' the two of ya shootin' ya loads…" Jake snickered smugly, prodding his finger to Mike's prostate a final time, before trailing it slowly along Taylor's dick and easing it from Mike's ass. "Well, 'cept maybe how ya both taste." He conceded, shrugging his shoulder before flopping down to the bed beside his husbands with a dark chuckle.

"You are the single most egotistical, sadistic,  _ smug _ bastard who ever lived." Taylor huffed, rolling his head to gaze at his husband; although he wore an adoring, if exasperated grin, rather than any kind of admonishing expression. "How..?  _ How _ did you get to be so goddamn self aware, confident and cocky?"

Jake smirked as he leaned closer, trailing his index finger along Taylor's jaw. "'S a natural gift, Boy Scout…" he teased, grinning broadly. "What can I say? Ya make cocky,  _ real _ easy."

Taylor snorted with laughter, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "You're impossible." He huffed, biting his lip as Mike shifted his weight and eased his ass from Taylor's dick. "You  _ both _ are."

"Hey, I didn't do nothin' but show ya a good time," he laughed. "The hell am I gettin' lip for?"

"Hey, if you rather; I can start working on giving you an inflamed prostate, like you bastards gave me!" Taylor groused, his eyes flashing with amusement. 

"'S how we show ya affection!" Mike countered teasingly.

"Yeah?" Taylor demanded, narrowing his eyes and jabbing Mike in the belly gently. "Well I'm about to  _ affection _ your ass down the doctors… see how  _ you _ like having someone you don't regularly fuck stick their fingers in your ass…"

"Heh," Mike snorted, his lips hitching into a lopsided grin. "Go on an' try it, Kid… I'll rock it like 's fashionable." He insisted smugly, throwing Taylor a cocky wink.

" _ You're _ ego is just as bad as  _ his _ ," Taylor grumbled, shaking his head and grinning as he was sandwiched between his husbands. "You're  _ both _ impossible."

Jake shrugged, grinning shamelessly. "Can't argue with that." He admitted, nuzzling at Taylor's chest gently and covering the redhead's nipple with his hot mouth.

"Aye," Mike agreed lightly. "Ya got us there." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Taylor, as he gasped softly beneath Jake's teasing tongue on his nipple. "But… ya know that despite that, we're also totally devoted to ya…" he said gently, kissing Taylor sweetly for a long pause.

Taylor smiled as Mike pulled away, his eyes soft even as they sparkled with mischief. "Why do you think I put up with the pair of you?" He asked playfully, giggling as Jake dragged his teeth over the pert bud of his nipple. "Well, besides bang up applications of ointment, that is… kinda looking forward to the next one tomorrow morning, now."

Mike laughed, shaking his head as he buried his face in the side of Taylor's neck, making him shriek with laughter until he and Jake deemed his cheek suitably paid for.

Until next time.


End file.
